Federal Army of Chorus
The Federal Army of Chorus, also known as simply the "Federal Army", is a faction in Red vs. Blue consisting of hostile soldiers from the planet Chorus. They use tyranny to control the planet's society and fight against the New Republic for control over the planet. Overview According to Felix, an affiliate of the New Republic, after the Great War between the humans and the aliens came to a close, the outer colony of Chorus was forgotten by the UNSC and left to fend for themselves. After a while, the citizens of the planet attempted to govern themselves, but soon the Federal Army of Chorus was formed, which attempted to take over the entire planet and put everyone under their supervision. Due to their actions, they caused a faction known as the New Republic to form, as they wanted their freedom. As a result, this led to a Civil War between the two groups on Chorus. Although having an advantage over the rebels, the Federal Army began to worry when the Reds and Blues are discovered on Chorus. As many thought the group were the greatest military soldiers in the galaxy and could determine the outcome of the war, the Federal Army sent a large military force to capture them. Despite heavy losses and four members escaping, they succeeded in capturing most of the Blood Gulch soldiers and obtained a mysterious crate from the UNSC Crashed Ship, intending to use its content for unknown purposes. Known Members 11 15 Locus.png|Locus (Active) 12 07 00010.png|Jackson (Active) Fire 00004.png|Several white armored soldiers (Active) Trivia *The Federal Army and Project Freelancer both have ties to the UNSC. The former was deserted by the military group, while the latter was originally created to be a splinter group. *The 'Empire' might be a pun of the Galactic Empire, a famous faction in the Star Wars franchise. **This is further alluded to by the Empire's use of white-armored soldiers, similar to the Galactic Empire's Stormtroopers. **Felix also refers to those in the faction as 'Feds', likely referencing another famous faction in Star Wars, the Trade Federation. It's also likely a reference to real-life federal law enforcement in America being labeled Feds. *In Reconciliation, a large spacecraft is seen near Control, implying it's under Federal control. *It revealed that the Federal Army has many armor enhancements, as Locus and his second team are all shown to have Cloaking in Ready…Aim… This is fitting since it appears the Federal Army is the dominant faction on Chorus. *Most soldiers in the Federal Army wear white armor with sage trim, and consists of Prefect helmets and chestplates along with ODST shoulders, legs and forearms. **Additionally, most soldiers are armed with Assault Rifles, in contrast to the New Republic rebels who seem to use DMRs most of the time. This is may be due to the fact the Feds are the dominant faction and can expend more ammo, unlike the rebels who presumably prefer accuracy due to logistical requirements. *It's shown that specific members of the Federal Army have different trim and visor colors in order to identify their occupation. **Those with sage are common soldiers. **Those with blue are technician specialists. **Those with red are heavy weapon specialists or high ranking soldiers. References Category:Teams Category:Federal Army of Chorus